


Lying Through Her Teeth

by aaprilshowers1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Crack, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste, Future Fic, I just find it funny when Mari swears ngl, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealousy, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mari is so done, Marichat, Marinette done-pain-cheng, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, like I honestly apologise for the amount of swears, like tonnes, loads of swearing, too much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaprilshowers1/pseuds/aaprilshowers1
Summary: Sometimes pressure gets the best of us, it makes us do stupid things. Or in Mari’s case it’s accidentally compromising your secret identity and just yelling fuck it. That works also I guess.In other words Marinette is just done





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading fics where Mari or adrien are just so done they literally have the urge to rip off their miraculous and hurl themselves off of buildings. So if you’re the type who likes to see Mari curse like a sailor and Adrien just constantly confused and flustered here ya go

Being a super hero definitely has its drawbacks. What with working with only up to two hours of sleep, fighting bad guys and all whilst still trying (and failing) to look sane in day to day life. It takes a toll. Sacrificing impromptu days out in the park with friends is a given because god forbid the people who save lives get a day to actually enjoy the life that they keep safe. Lies also are expected, who needs honesty when you have a whole other secret identity that could threaten the lives of who you love if it ever got out.

But no one tells you that before you accept your fate, or in this case the magical floating bug. There should be a rule book or some guidelines to actually help the mental state of these people.

Something Marinette wishes she owned as she halfheartedly glared at the akumatized victim infront of her. Her eyes slowly drooping as she wobbled in her stance, 3am akuma attacks are never a fan favourite on a Monday morning. 

“Can I purrsuade you to stay awake m’lady” chat crooned from beside her, he looked like a two year old jacked up on caffeine and steroids form all the shaking. His body trembling with the unused energy. 

Later on he will be feeling just the same as she was, completely drained and willing to commit mass murder. Because who isn’t after being woken up by an akuma who looks like a lightbulb.

”I am lumiére, no longer will people keep me in the dark at night. Everyone will forever be forced to bathe in light.” The akuma screeched from its position on top of a nearby roof. Its appearance resembling one of a golden statue with flecks of luminous plates scattered randomly. His face void of any human like emotion, his skin a pale shade of yellow lit up from his hair which somehow seemed to defy gravity itself.

Chat smirked slightly before leaning onto his baton, “So lumiére, if you’re here where’s the beast?” 

Marinette refused to acknowledge the amount of time it took her to understand his joke, but nevertheless rolled her eyes and slapped her cheeks in a poor attempt of a wake up. 

“Bugaboo are you okay?” Chat murmured, discreet enough as to not let on to the akuma that anything was wrong. His concern clouding her already tired judgement causing her to falter slightly.

Shaking her head she replied, “I’m fine minou, I just wasn’t expecting to be woken up this early.” At her words his concern faded into an understanding smile as he nodded and took control of the situation.

”Take it easy bug, don’t be stubborn.” He reminded her before vaulting off into the inky blackness of the shadows in an attempt to sneak up onto lumiére. Marinette smiled in his direction before righting herself and diving headfirst into the victim. Maybe after Chat will give her his methods of being so perky in the morning.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Marinette managed to cleanse the akuma just after 6, which left two hours until school started. Which also means sleeping is out of the question with her track record. 

Tiki patted her forehead from her position of napping on her holders head as a form of comfort, as usual the bags under her eyes were approaching an almost blue hue to the big purple blotches that already permanently resided there.

Pouting infront of the mirror in frustration of her messy appearance, she opened her makeup bag to try and at least make herself look as if she’s had some sleep. She could always blame the lack of sleep with her design work, Alya understood that she could spend all night on one design if she’s completely consumed by inspiration. But maybe not this time.

Her heart stopped as she revealed the empty tube of concealer from the pink bag, if Alya could only just believe her slightly darkened under eyes how was she going to explain this. She looked dead, her face was pasty and contrasted heavily with the purple. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose almost completely avoiding the puffy trainwreck that was her under eye bags. She couldn’t go to school looking like this. 

“Marinette you’re going to be late.” Her mum called from below her bedroom hatch, completely unaware of the meltdown her daughter was currently having in the bathroom. 

“It’s winter Marinette, wear your hair down and a hat to cover your face.” Tiki suggested lightly as she moved from her position to float around Mari’s head. Sighing, Marinette pulled out her signature pigtails and finger combed her hair into place. She still looked like she hadn’t slept in months but that couldn’t have been closer to the truth. 

After rushing past her parents to avoid suspicion on her appearance she bolted down the street and towards school. Her state was momentarily forgotten as she nearly tripped over one of the younger years. Even at 17 her height hadn’t risen much leaving her only a few inches taller than she was 4 years ago. 

Her apologies were cut short as Alya called out her name from the top of the stairs and her eyes were ripped away from the confused child. That was the first mistake. Alya’s journalist eye could pick out anything and the obvious state of her best friend was no different. Her smile faded into one of concern as she rushed down the steps towards Marinette.

”Girl what happened to you, you look like you haven’t slept all year and it’s November.” She questioned as she took in Mari’s appearance up close. Her expression one of concern and confusion all mixed into one. 

“Oh you know me. Once I think of something it doesn’t leave until it’s on paper.” Mari winced at her excuse, obviously from the look on Alya’s face she didn’t buy it. Couldn’t hurt to try though?

”Dude what happened to your face?” A voice emerged from behind Alya as Nino came into view. The brotherly protectiveness radiating off of him on waves. 

“Nino you can’t say that...” Adrien chided from beside him, of course today couldn’t get any better. Although Mari had managed to befriend him over the years and lose her stutter, she still didn’t want him seeing her like this. And this all became too much once adrien actually looked at her.

“Mari are you okay?” His face now contorted into the same concerned look Chat wore this morning. Her semi coherent mind chose to ignore that observation though.

“I’m fine I just stayed up late working on something and the akuma attack woke me up when I finally got to sleep.” Marinette reassured in her drowsy state, half mumbling. The confusion over the mention of an akuma attack quickly flared over the others.

”There was an akuma attack last night?”

”Did you manage to take any photos?”

”How did it wake you up if it was near me?”

All three questions flew at her at once, the last one stunting her thought process as she looked into Adriens eyes and realising her mix up pretended to not to hear his question. Yes ignorance is always the best way to go. 

Avoiding Adriens thoughtful gaze she dragged Alya towards the lockers recalling details of the attack to keep her quiet. The fewer questions the less amount of suspicion. And you would’ve thought after over 4 years of being ladybug Marinette might have gained enough experience in excuses to rid herself out of any situation. Apparently not as a certain someone’s confused eyes were still directed at her as she passed their table on the way to her seat. 

She could see how long she could ignore his gaze. She’s managed to ignore her urge to confess her feelings for nearly 5 years now. What’s the difference?

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracks are beginning to show as Marinette slips deeper into frustration
> 
> #letmarisleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit all of you are so damn nice how???? How has this managed to actually been viewed by people????? Thank you so much though I appreciate every comment, view, bookmark and kudos. Honestly just you reading this makes me so happy :)

As far as ignoring something goes, I don’t think staring at the back of their head for over an hour is a step in the right direction. Marinette blamed it on the tiredness, she’s managed to move past the complications in their already confusing relationship. She can’t fall back into the crush mindset because that wasn’t healthy for either of them. Not that he actually ever knew or will ever know. No, she’s just tired, well that’s the excuse she keeps telling herself on to why her eyes keep drifting towards the blonde.

Shaking her head Marinette sighed and ran her hands down her face in defeat. Hawkmoth was churning out akumas as if his life depended on it. What psycho purposely woke up to send out an akuma? Who’s even mad at 4am? Marinette furrowed her brows in frustration and rested her head on her hand trying to stop the ache in her head.

”Girl are you sure you’re okay?” Alya whispered.

Marinette turned to face her friend only to feebly smile in reply and rest her head onto the desk. Maybe if she just closes her eyes for a few seconds her head will stop spinning. 

Maybe she will think straight. Maybe the little nagging at the back of her head about chat or something will go away? 

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

The lesson ended before anyone could pick up on the girl sleeping in the second row. As the chairs started to scrape and Alya faded into mindless chatter about the lady blog Marinette was still dead to the world. 

“Mari what’s your opinion on my new layout? I took your advice and added a better picture of chat to accompany ladybug.” Alya mentioned as she picked up her bag readying to leave.

“Mari?” 

Alya finally noticed the lump occupying her best friends desk and shook her head fondly at her. The amount of times she’s told her to sleep more are too many for her to even remember. She laughed to herself and began to gather up Marinettes things. Her little laugh attracts the attention of Nino, who was listening in to the two girls conversation. Well lack there of.

“Is she getting worse?” He asked as he caught her eye. The little nod in confirmation concerned him as he looked over at the lump that is Marinette. She seemed to be murmuring in her sleep, fidgeting a little as if she could feel their gazes.

Nino looks over to Adrien to check up on him, he always had been good at hiding how he felt but Nino could read him like a book, the slight slump in his posture is more than enough to hint at his obvious exhaustion. Nino frowned at this thought, already picturing his father over working him as usual. That never failed to anger him.

As his eyes drifted towards his best friend he found the boys eyes already glued to the blunette, his mouth set into a content smile yet his eyes were lost in thought, he had been like this ever since the two met up with Mari and Alya before school. Nino’s frown slowly widened into a grin as he linked his weird mood to the sleeping girl he was currently staring at. 

“Dude...” He smirked as the blondes attention was suddenly snapped away from Marinette. The grin Nino gave confused him at first before his friends eyes flitted towards Marinette and then back to him. Adrien just rolled his eyes and shook off his persistent looks. He didn’t know what he wasn’t getting at but at least tried to act like he understood partly.

Changing his focus onto asking Alya what was wrong with Marinette, he saw her bent over the latter trying to wake her up with awkward pokes to the side of her head whilst still stifling a laugh.

Marinette sprung to life and immediately jumped into a fighting stance, eyes blown wide and face set in determination. The three visibly shocked from her outburst just stared as the small girl found her bearings and realised the position she was in. Her face paled as she took in the 3 pairs of eyes, with a dark blush flooding her cheeks she mustered up the residing lack of energy she had and grabbed Alya before running down the isle before charging out of the classroom. 

Adrien turned his gaze towards Nino for some sort of hint on what just happened but all he came across was his shit eating grin still covering his face. 

“Dude!” He called nudging his shoulder as if to congratulate him. Adrien, still oblivious onto why he was grinning, just rolled his eyes and followed the two girls out of the class. Maybe his thought process will unscramble itself enough to make him remember what was so familiar about Marinette this morning.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

”I’m an embarrassment, how- no wait why did you let me fall asleep?” Marinette whined as she collapsed onto her chaise lounge and Alya twirled around in her desk chair. “I completely jumped out of my skin, why couldn’t you be normal and nudge me awake and not continuously poke my head I thought you were someone else!” 

At this Alya perked up.

”Someone else? My my Marinette, who’s been waking you up recently?” She smirked as the blunette feigned confusion.

”Not like that! I- I mean I was just confused on your way of waking me up. Yes, that.” She buried her face into the pillows to hide her burning face. She wasn’t going to reveal the real reason was that both Tiki and Chat wake her up in the exact same way. Tiki due to her size and Chat just because he’s so awkward that he doesn’t know what to do with someone falling asleep on him.

Alya just shook her head at her friends antics and went back to texting Nino, updating him on her current status. The two worried for her as she hit these dips. Neither of them belived that it was her designs keeping her awake but they didn’t want to push incase it was something too serious or personal. Adrien himself looked concerned today, maybe she should update him also, Mari would probably impale her with her own phone but she didn’t need to know.

Taking her eyes away from her phone Alya looked once again at the girl currently trying her hardest to will the ground to swallow her whole. Her eyes were scrunched in thought and her mouth in a pout, her usual thinking pose. Through out the years she changed, her style getting a little more mature yet laid back. She no longer had Adrien posters plastered all over her room, the calendar removed ages ago and her desktop picture changed to one of her Alya and Nino last winter at the ice rink. Her room still screamed Marinette however, pink still flooded everywhere with the occasional pastel colour and white scattered around to break it up. The pictures on her wall now consisted of her and her friends, band posters and achievements. 

As Alya lost herself in thought the house shook and Marinette once again jumped in alert. Both their phones dinged with an akuma alert and they looked to one another, one wearing excitement and the other looking as if she wanted to throw herself off of her balcony. 

“Two in one day again?” She whined as Alya made her move to make her way out onto the streets. Her grin questioning her as if she could go. Marinette simply rolled her eyes because she knew Alya wouldn’t listen if she said no. “Just stay safe please!” Mari called after her best friend as she raced down the ladder. Faintly hearing her say thank you and goodbye to her parents as she stormed out of the house. 

Tiki once again patted her chosen’s head in comfort before being called to transform. The energy now flooding through Marinette’s veins still not enough to keep her energised as she threw herself out of her room and off of her balcony in the direction of the purple cloud of smoke. 

As she flew she took in the sight ahead of her, it looked like a small girl poorly coloured in with what looked like crayons. As colourful explosions rained around sucking colour out of the surrounding buildings, Ladybug sighed as she came to a halt on one the neighbouring roof tops. Only to be shortly met by a certain alley cat. 

“Good afternoon m’lady, the fates have brought me back to you for the second time today. Aren’t I a lucky cat.” He grinned as he landed quietly next to her. The lack of reaction halting him from jumping right into battle. He was expecting at least and eyeroll or an exasperated sigh. 

“Bug?”

At the mention of her name she turned to stare into his concerned gaze. Again the nagging thought at the back of her mind told her to place this to another face. Shaking her head to get rid of the idea she stumbled, her head suddenly becoming queasy again. Frustrated she threw her yo-yo to the ground before clinging onto Chat’s outstretched arms for balance.

”Ladybug are you okay?” Chat whispered as he guided her away from the edge of the roof so that incase she did faint she wouldn’t fall off. Cackling suddenly appeared behind the pair as the akuma thought that this was the best moment to conduct a not-so-suprise attack. From up close Ladybug realised that the victim was around 10 years old, she was covered in splotches of colour all crudely drawn across her outfit. Her mouth curled into a sinister smile as she perched on the edge of the roof. 

“My name is co-“ She started before being smacked in the face with a spotted yo-yo. Chat turned back to where he thought Ladybug was to only see her staring at her hands in shock at her actions. 

“Shit...”

”M’lady Language!” 

“Enough, give me your miraculous Ladybug and Chat noir.” The akuma screeched obviously annoyed at Ladybug’s sudden attack. Ladybug obviously regretful of hitting the young girl quickly sprung back to her senses and prepared for a battle.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Marinette stared up at her ceiling going over her sudden outbursts today, already cringing over hitting the young girl even if she was an akuma she still felt bad. She pulled one of her pillows over her face and screamed out her frustrations before placing it back beside her and delving back into her thoughts. Tiki stirred at her distress and floated up to comfort her.

“You’ve done so well Marinette what’s wrong?” Tiki chimed as she sat on the newly discarded pillow. Marinette’s tearful eyes snapped towards her Kwami before sighing and offering a strained smile.

“I just don’t think I’m good enough. A real super hero shouldn’t even be having their doubts by the 5 year mark but here I am. I’m stressed, tired, frustrated and I can’t do anything right!” She rambled, frowning at the ceiling again in self anger.

“Of course you can do things right Marinette. You defeat akumas daily all whilst going to school every day. It’s hard but you’re doing amazing.” Tiki smiled as she came closer to cuddle with her chosens cheek.

“Tiki I hit a child in the face with my yo-yo.”

“An akumatized child.” 

At her chosens tired snort, Tiki let her eyes droop and slipped into a deep sleep. That is until 4 hours later when they were both woken up again for another akuma attack. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited :) also it’s like 3am here so I want to sleep but at the same time I want to get as many chapters out as possible before I go back to school so I’m doing this so I don’t have to neglect the story for months on end. There’s one week left and I hope to maybe get one chapter out each day so there will be 7 and then it will probably be weekly or twice a week


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a miraculous when you have regular clothes??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been so long, I work all weekend and school starts this week again and 6th form is scaring the shhiiiitttt out of me.
> 
> Also I’ve managed to speak in yoda all day today just to annoy my friend, I think you could say I use my time wisely.

Three more akumas joined the two that already attacked the streets of Paris in the following days. Thursday was the last attack, it was another upset child. This time however ladybug refrained from casting a yo-yo to the face, although she would like nothing more than to punt Hawkmoth’s body into the Seine.

Alya’s evolution from concerned friend to literal helicopter parent has caused a few mishaps along the way, this includes letting Chat be chased by a group of gnomes sent by an angry gardener on Tuesday morning just because she couldn’t escape her friend. That and Nino literally forced her to try and sleep by locking her in her room.

However touched Marinette was by these gestures, the added effort just to escape them just seemed to stress her out even more. Patrols with Chat had never been so tense, the weird shift in mood made it difficult for small talk, mainly because ladybug’s string had snapped weeks ago and hearing another butterfly pun was going to drive her into insanity.

She loved Chat but his use of humour to try and brighten an already tense and awkward situation made her anxious. Her health was jeprodisring their partnership and straining her relationship. Chat is the only one she can turn to who can actually understand but she can’t even tell him incase she accidentally reveals her identity. Tiki had explained before that identities at this stage in the partnership are better shared but still her own personal anxiety keeps her from showing him who she is.

Plain old Marinette couldn’t even hold a candle to Ladybug; they may look the same, dress the same, act the same in certain situations, talk the same, hold them selves in the same way but they’re as different as people come. It’s not that the only difference is a spandex suit, of course not. 

The revelation that she wouldn’t have to hide herself from the one person she trusts the most in the world doesn’t really help her state at all though. The fear that he won’t like her or will lose interest is still prominent and it’s one of the main factors in which drives her to keeping her identity a secret to this day. This and the subconscious denial she holds towards letting him in closer. 

Pair all of these worries with the lack of sleep and general exhaustion from daily attacks and you’ve got yourself a train wreck in the making. Or in other words, Marinettes Friday afternoon.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

”One whole morning without an akuma attack. It’s been a whole week since this has happened.” 

Nino called from his place on the table, the four were trying to finish their French literature homework in the library for next Monday’s lesson. All that seemed to be happening however was; Mari falling asleep every five minutes only to be woken up when her head keeps hitting the table, Alya constantly checking the Ladyblog for any updates on nearby akumas, Nino tossing ripped up pieces of paper in Marinettes hair to see how many he can land and Adrien actually doing the homework. He knows they will all copy it later however. The dynamic works, so Nino says, why change it.

 “Do you think he will ever run out of butterfly’s?” 

”Who Hawkmoth?” Nino questioned since the other two must not have heard it in their deteriorating states.

”No Voldemo- Yes Hawkmoth! Who else is a manipulative egomaniac with a thirst for power?”

”Chloe?” Marinette murmured halfheartedly, her head led on her desk making her words mumbled. Alya smiled and shook her head at her, she looked like she had just crawled out of the trash. Paper falling out of her hair whenever she moved and mismatched clothes finished the look.

Even though she looked a state the blonde across the table still couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, Alya had been witnessing this all week. The looks weren’t in adoration or love but confusion mostly. As if he didn’t understand what was infront of him, Nino had the smart suggestion of it being Adrien having finally realised he liked her and didn’t know what to do about it. Then again when was Adrien ever sure of what to do when it came to other people. Alya again smiled at the thought of her best friend finally being happy and having someone who could take away some of the stress that she herself just couldn’t. She deserved that. 

Mother Alya really had a ring to it.

Adrien's snort in reply to Mari’s comment snapped Alya out of her thoughts, his lame attempt of coughing to cover up his mishap couldn’t disguise the blush on his cheeks. And at Alya’s thinking gaze aimed towards him he flushed even harder and hid behind his book.

Looking to Nino to see his reaction only to witness him aiming more ripped pieces of paper at a now sleeping Mari. Alya shook her head and just carried on obsessively checking the ladyblog.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

The school day ended without any excitement, or in Marinette’s case added stress. One day her heart rate will speed up so much she will just keel over and die from a heart attack. To her though death sounds as inviting as a warm bed at this stage.

Because of the absence of akumas Marinette took to the park for some much needed inspiration, the trees and people just seemed to calm her. Being surrounded by those who are happy and joyful reminded her that as long as she pretended she felt the same she was safe from his clutches.

Tiki had expressed in the past that because she was a miraculous weilder that Hawkmoth couldn’t corrupt her as long as she wore her earrings. But still the ever so paranoid Marinette still tried to be as positive as possible, even now, apparently if you seem calm and happy it will influence others to feel the same. Even if it’s draining it helps in the long run.

Smiling to herself, she watched as kids played by the fountain and teenagers hung out in groups sat in the shade of the trees. The laughter and happy atmosphere soon faded out as vibrations could be felt throughout the park. People stopped and began to brace themselves for the oncoming attack. Parents ran to their children, kids were crying already and the akuma hadn't even breached the park. 

Marinette was tempted to just end it all and shove her head into the fountain. Death by self drowning would be better than death by stress. Then again anything would be better than how she was currently feeling at the moment. Her head was pulsating but her arms fidgeted with the oncoming wave of adrenaline , the only thing that would give her a slim chance to survive this attack without passing out and dropping like a sack of potatoes off of a rooftop.

The deafening sounds of car alarms blared out close by, muffled shouts and taunts could be heard from behind buildings. Chat was already on the scene, Marinette can tell a shitty pun from miles away. Thinking of Chat she quickly remembered who she actually was and scouted out a hiding place to transform. 

That would’ve been her plan of action however if she was actually a functional human but instead her mind decided to be at least 2 minutes behind. The akuma passed through the trees and entered the now empty park. Well that is except from Marinette still sat on the other side of the fountain just staring blankly at the threat ahead of her. 

He looked like a shitty 90’s villain, one that literally looked as if he had just walked straight off of the set of power rangers. The cartoony outfit obviously had nothing to do with his powers which seemed to be vaporising everything he managed to punch. Why would his design need a sword holster if he can just punch people into dust? Hawkmoth was obviously starting to slack.

Marinette laughed at the disaster of an akuma in her delirious state. It tried to attack Chat only ending up in punching a tree instead of the taunting idiot that was her partner.The noise alerted it and the akuma spotted the girl just absentmindedly staring at him with a stupid grin on her face, it smiled at the easy target.

Chat, after seeing the akumas next target was his classmate and friend, tried his hardest to distract him. He even tried the old just hit him repeatedly with the stick trick. The akuma didn’t register the attack and ploughed forward. Marinette having realised what was happening, only after multiple shrieks coming from her purse, lept into action. The annoyance clear on her face, fury behind her eyes as she ran.

Bolting towards the oncoming akuma, ignoring chats cries telling her to run, she faked a leap leading to the akuma to jump in preparation to attack. Only for her to slide under said akuma and grab the end tails of his ridiculous costume and yank downwards. This caused him to flail around for a second before plummeting with a sickening crack, one that made all of this energy use worth it. 

“Just fuck off and let me enjoy one fucking day okay.” Marinette cried in frustration at the akuma tangled in his own costume. Ripping off the badge she presumed as the akumatized item she hurled it at the akumas face to break it, only when the butterfly finally escaped did she dare look at Chat. Staring at him pointedly  for him to catch it. She knew he would and give it to ladybug later on at patrol.

Chat however just stood there in shock and mainly confusion at the small girl with fury written all over her face. Wordlessly he caught the akuma, before stoneheart happened all over again, only to turn back to face the retreating girl. 

“What the fuck?” He whispered as his mouth finally caught up with his mind.

”Language, there’s children around.”

Chat just continued to stand there as if nothing made sense anymore, which to him it didn’t. This was proving the nagging in the back of his head correct. The image that ladybug could be none other than his small and fragile classmate scared the hell out of him though.

”You- You can’t just do that. Wait for me or LB, Marinette you could’ve gotten seriously hurt.” 

At the mention of her name she frowned, the last time Chat encountered her civilian persona was years ago. How did he remember her? That means Chat either has amazing memory or actually knows her in civilian form. Which is probably a bad thing but she will dwell on that later. Now, however, is the time for a pointless argument she knows is just going to make her even more frustrated.

Just what she needs.

”Chat I’m fine.” Marinette groaned out as she turned to leave. The argument in her mind not actually seeming the best idea.

”Promise me you won’t ever do that again, I don’t know what I would ever do if you were hurt.”

At this she turned to face him completely, she even managed a few steps towards him without looking like a drunken idiot. She blamed it on the weird dizzy feeling in her head. Probably exhaustion, no biggie. His comment was a little too personal for a random civilian, which worried her even more. More signs pointed to Chat knowing her which made the feeling in her head intensify.

”Princess?” Chat spoke softly holding her shoulders to keep her upright. She couldn’t feel herself swaying but she most likely was. His face changed from the slight anger and concern to full on panic as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

”Sl-sleep. Yeaaaah.” Marinette giggled as everything finally caught up to her, the adrenaline fading as she hung like a limp noodle in his arms.

Adrien's head was set into a state of panic, the socially awkward teen was pale in the face holding his classmate. He didn’t know what to do, for all he knew she was currently dead. He didn’t dare to look down incase his fears were true. A voice that sounded scarily similar to Plaggs rang out in his head.

”She’s not dead idiot just asleep. Take her home, you know the way.”

After blushing at the voice inside of his head just because he felt a little awkward taking her to her room, he shifted her into a more secure position before vaulting off towards her balcony. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys please comment on my mishaps I do really appreciate them. I’m kind under a lot of stress as of right now and I know my performance isn’t the best so when you pick things up I really appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I’m back from the dead, still fucking tired but I’m getting there. Literally only able to post since I’m ill atm from a migraine and being sick so that’s why I have time to post :’)

Marinette awoke the next morning completely confused, the last she remembered she was in the park fighting an akuma. Yeah fighting an akuma... Without transforming.

Without transforming.

Bolting upright Marinette surveyed her surroundings suprised on how she managed to get home if she wasn’t ladybug. Tiki was nowhere in sight and her skylight was taped up crudely with a small note poking through one of the cracks.

_sorry princess, you wouldn’t wake up so I had to take matters into my own hands. Literally. I’m clawfully sorry for the damage but I will drop by tomorrow to make it up to you._

_chat_

Marinette just glared at the note and his ability to pun through writing, finally taking in his words meant he was going to visit tonight. Not really what she wanted but she was honestly too tired to even care at this point. 

Halfheartedly teaching for her phone, which was somehow placed by her pillow, she flicked through her (lack of) notifications. A few texts from Alya concerning the previous akuma, thankfully no one managed to take note of who the civilian was just that they were a female. A few snapchats from Nino regarding song suggestions and one message from Adrien.

Marinette’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she took in the information. Adrien had texted her. Either she was hallucinating again from sleep deprivation or she was just crazy. Maybe someone stole his phone, stealing phones are normal right? 

Holding her breath, she opened his message and only allowing air back into her lungs when she finished reading.

_Hey Marinette, how are you feeling?_

6 words was all it took to kill her. Kinda pathetic really how she was managing to hyperventilate and overthink a totally normal question any friend would ask another friend.

Again, another fact that managed to make Marientte squeal. He considered her a friend. Something again should’ve been obvious and normal since they were in the same friendship group. But Marinette was tired and was never able to think straight ever when it came to Adrien.

”Marinette what’s wrong?” Tiki implored, slightly shaken from the high pitch squeal her chosen let out seconds before.

”Adrien texted me, he actually thought of me. Oh no he asked if I was okay. That meant I must of looked horrible. What if he thinks I’m a mess? Well I am a mess but he doesn’t need to know that I-“

”Marinette calm down” Tiki cut her off by bopping her nose with her small arm. At this Marinette sobered up enough to try and think of a reply.

”Just say the truth.” 

Marinette smiled, Tiki always knew what to say. As she began typing away how she was sick with being ladybug she froze and deleted everything before she messed everything up even more.

”I meant how you were tired...” Tiki giggled, amused by her chosen and her tendencies.

Marinette stared long and hard at the message bar before channeling William Shakespeare and formulating the most eloquent reply.

_Im fine thanks just tired recently how are you_

She hit send before she swallowed the lack of confidence she owned and only then realised she didn’t include any punctuation whatsoever. That doesn’t matter though, Adrien would just chalk it up to her being tired. Right?

Marinette decided to not obsessively stare at the screen like the sad fourteen year old she used to be at the height of her crush and tried to be the mature seventeen year old she believed she was.

That being said it didn’t stop her from screaming like a prepubescent teen at a XY concert when he replied.

_Is something wrong for you to be this tired? Is it anything I could help with?_

She smiled at his thoughtful reply, but snorted at the idea of passing her miraculous to him and watching him prance around Paris in a skin tight suit that held nothing back a suit you could see eve- Enough of that.

Marinette shook her head and smiled goofily down at her phone, remembering to actually add punctuation this time.

_Unless you’re willing to do all of my school work and help out at the bakery then no sorry. The thought is appreciated however :)_

There, not too formal with the smiley face but formal enough so that it didn’t look like the actual train wreck of a text she usually sent to Nino or Alya. Speaking of Alya.

_I AM GOING TO SCRAEM HES ACTULAKY MESSAGING ME ALYS WHatIS LIFE?_

God forbid she ever typed like that to Adrien. She smiled to herself as she exited the chat and tapped on Alya’s name.

And tapped on al- 

Marinette froze, actually no she died. Tiki tried to comfort her by patting her head but the feeble whimpers of self pity still leaked out.

Her phone vibrated multiple times causing her to spasm back to life. Staring at the black rectangle of doom she threw it to the end of her bed trying to ignore its judgemental presence.

Tiki shook her head and retrieved it for her, “You’re going to have to face this either way.” She smiled as she dangled the phone in her face. Slowly opening the messaging tab she cringed as she saw her message and the reply’s underneath.

_I don’t think the second one was for me :’), may I ask who messaged you or is that invasive?_

_Actually you don’t have to reply that was rude of me sorry._

_You can if you want though._

_:)_

Confused was an understatement. Marinette looked at the three messages with a bewildered look on her face. Tiki shared the same incredulous look as she also took in the messages 

“This is Adrien’s number right? Not just me texting myself?” 

Tiki nodded silently, just as suprised as Marinette at this out of character reply. 

“Normally I wouldn’t suggest lying but-“

”Way ahead of you.” Marinette cringed as she typed out her reply. One little white lie couldn’t hurt right?

_Oh yeah sorry, your’s and Alya’s names are right next to each other’s whoops!_

_It was about Luka, nothing really too personal so don’t worry. You remember him right? Julekas brother._

It technically wasn’t completely a lie, Luka did text her yesterday. Only to send her his thoughts on Jagged’s upcoming album but still. What could possibly go wrong.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

”I don’t like this kid.” Plagg moaned from beside his chosen. Quietly watching wasn’t his style. 

Adrien reread the message again. And again. And again.

”Do you think Marinette likes Luka?”

”Marinette likes eveyone you idiot.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes and stared out of his bedroom window, the day looked darker than before and dark clouds were closing in. Adrien dismissed the ironic weather and just assumed it normal, being November and all. Nothing to do with the nagging thoughts in the back of his head. Marinette doesn’t like everyone. She doesn’t like Chloe, Lila... 

“Me, she doesn’t like me.”

Plagg stopped his hovering and stared his chosen dead in the eyes. “Are you stupid kid?”

The incredulous look added to Adrien's growing confusion. Was Plagg not aware of how much Marinette tried to get away from him? How uncomfortable she was around him, how it took every ounce of courage to actually text her this morning because he was scared that she secretly still hated him because of the gum incident years ago.

Plagg groaned in frustration at his chosens confused look and flew away leaving Adrien to mull over her reply alone.

”She likes Luka, she’s tired and most likely stressed from what Alya was saying. Maybe Luka’s causing her stress?” Adrien proclaimed to no one. His want- no need to help Marinette be happy over coming his actual sane trail of thought.

Because to Adrien, subtracting Luka from the equation means Marinette would be happy. He was also ignoring the fact that Marientte would then have no boy troubles thus no competition, but Adrien was still completely indenial about everything. 

Also stupid since his plan was to scare him off as Chat, which he didn’t exactly think through until he was stood in full leather next to the Couffaine family barge at 3pm.

Maybe this should stop him from trying to connect the dots on what’s bothering him about Marinette. 

Most likely not though.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I have a plan for this you are 100% wrong because I’m a mess and I just wing everything
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME YOU DONT HAVE TO APOLOGISE GUYS I know I some times mess my tenses up. It’s because I usually write this just after or around midnight. And I don’t always proof read whoops. But to all of you who are so amazing and nice and are leaving supportive comments (even if it’s saying what I could do better I still appreciate them) I love them all. You’re all so lovely :))
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you wanna get in contact my tumblr is Kachenged and my Twitter is @miraculousmaay


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyo guess who’s on half term so has decided to actually update for once!!!!????

When faced with an issue such as a friends happiness you must do all that is in your power to make sure that they’re okay. Well that was Adrien’s reasoning for balancing himself ontop of his baton in the middle of the Seine. Because that was the only good vantage point when one is trying to look into a certain Luka Couffaine’s room.

Chat’s irritation grew as he saw the boy in question smiling over something he was writing in a notepad. Of course Adrien’s mind went straight to him writing about Marinette. The annoying feeling of confusion was planted back in his stomach, the same feeling that had plagued him all week whenever he looked or even thought about her.

Luka, still blissfully unaware of the cat, picked up his guitar and began to strum a tune, following the notes that were now visible on his notepad. Adrien stared wordlessly at the silent serenade watching Luka’s mouth move as his lyrics flowed. He caught Marinette’s name, or marinade he could’ve been singing about food, and nearly fell off his baton. His confusion left him only to be washed over with anger. Albeit unknown on to what the anger was actually to do with, Adrien decided that Luka was going to be an issue. 

Not that he actually understood what the issue was either.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Marinette, still annoyed from yesterday’s slip up, decided that she was going to actually sort her life out. Texting Alya to meet her at the park she set about getting dressed. Only issue being that she was already late. Shoving on the first pair of jeans she could find, she struggled to put her hair in her signature look due to her hands just not wanting to cooperate this early on a Sunday. Huffing in frustration she gave up and simply kept her hair down. After applying her usual makeup, save for the concealer since she still hadn’t bought another one, she pulled on a simple oversized jumper that she found hanging over her chair. 

Quickly checking herself over in her mirror to see if she was actually presentable. Blue mum jeans and a baggy dark green jumper. Mari soon realised that the jumper wasn’t in fact her’s but Adrien’s. Face palming over forgetting the fact that she was repairing a torn seam in her friends jumper she began to remove it. Only to be interrupted by Alya poking her head through her trap door.

”Mari I love you but I’m sorry I can’t appreciate this strip tease, I’m a taken woman!” Alya dramatically joked as she smirked at her friend who was currently half in -half out of Adrien’s jumper.

”Oh whatever shall I do?” Marinette deadpanned and pulled the jumper down to avoid any more jokes that could confuse her parents. They were definitely listening to their only daughters conversation as they were oh so invested in her social life. 

“Hey that isn’t yo-“ 

“I know don’t even mention it. I just picked up the closest item and that happened to be the jumper. Which is fixed so don’t worry about me accidentally flashing everyone.” 

Alya shook her head at her best friend and descended the stairs motioning for Marinette to follow. 

“Bye Maman!” Marinette called as she passed the kitchen towards the door. Sabine smiled and waved at the girls and returned to making lunch for her and Tom.

Once outside Alya laughed at her still tired friend. Marinette just rolled her eyes and patted her bag to make sure Tiki was still with her before setting off towards the metro.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

”Dude I can’t believe your shoot got cancelled this is amazing!” Nino grinned from the seat next to Adrien as he shot at multiple zombies.

Adrien grinned back, greateful that the photographer was a no-show, it meant that he could spend some quality time with his best bro in their favourite arcade.

Yesterday’s newfound issue resonated as he shot at a blue haired zombie, carefully chiding himself after comparing Luka to a zombie and consequently shooting him. He was one of the two Parisian superhero’s, chat shouldn’t think about the civilians in that way.

Maybe now that Plagg wasn’t influencing him directly through the Chat suit he had a clearer persepective on the boy. Yes, it was obvious that he harboured feelings towards the awkward bluenette who sat behind him at school, but which feelings he didn’t know.

”Does Luka like Mari?” Adrien murmured, still lost in his thoughts. Not aware that his mind wasn’t completely catching up with his words.

”Nette? And Juleka’s brother?” Nino shot back visibly confused over the topic.

”Y-yeah them...” He stuttered, embarrassed now at his out of the blue question. 

“Well Alya said something about a compass a while ago when regarding those two but I don’t know. They’re friends I guess.” 

Adrien mulled over Ninos words, mainly the friend part. 

“Why are you asking bro?” 

“Well marinette was texting me last night and accidentally sent me a text meant for Alya. It was her sounding really excited that someone texts her, I asked her about it and she said it was Luk- Nino why are you laughing?” 

Nino was shaking his head and smiling at his oblivious friend as he frowned in confusion. Adrien hadn’t changed these past 4 years when concerning people. 

“Don’t worry dude, you’ll get it soon.” 

This left Adrien even more confused as Nino ignored his expression and carried on blasting zombies.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

”You used Luka as an excuse?” Alya laughed as Marientte retold the story. After leaving the Metro they got off in down town Paris and headed straight for the shopping district.

”Alyaaa.” Mari moaned in embarrassment as heat flushed her cheeks. Alya still laughing in the middle of a store did nothing to lessen the internal screaming Marinette was experiencing as a result of yesterday.

”I’m sorry girl but seriously? Did he reply at all?”

Marinette shook her head as she sifted through different shades of concealer. Frowning at the prices of some and the shades of others.

”Can you just shut up now and help me find something to cover my bags.”

Still smirking Alya pointed out different brands and formulas that were the best for coverage. Marinette was good at makeup, but not keyed into what was good.

”Girl are you okay though? You seem a little more stressed than usual.” Alya muttered as they left the store with their purchases.

”I guess schools just piling up, we haven’t got long left and it’s only getting to me now I guess.” 

Telling half truths came with the job, Marinettes hatred of lies was hard to get around when her secret identity was in question. She couldn’t just go ‘oh yeah sorry hawkmoth is being a prick and keeps interrupting my life with his shitty tantrums wanting our stupid miraculous every 5 goddamn seconds.’

She wouldn’t head the end of it from Tiki.

”Hey isn’t that the boys?” Alya motioned to Nino and Adrien hanging outside of a McDonald’s. 

Marinette forgetting her attire smiled at the two boys who looked in their direction at Alya’s exclamation. Only when Adrien blushed as he took in Marinette did she remember, slowly paled and wished the world would swallow her whole.

”Hey dudettes, Gabriel’s let Adrien out of his cell and into the real world.” Nino joked, Alya proceeded to laugh and hit Ninos atm but Adrien still just stared at Marinette.

”N-nice um jumper?” He grinned as he soon remembered to be a human.

”Sorry I shouldn’t have worn it, I was meant to give it back Thursday but I forgot and it’s fixed now. Well you can tell because I’m wearing it but that’s besides the point, we’ll not really since that is why I have it not like I steal your clothes notlikeIwanttostealyourclot-“

”No it suits you. You can keep it if you like.” Adrien smiled fondly at the deja-vu the stuttering Marinette gave him. 

Alya wasn’t sure whether or not to hide behind Nino or to film this interaction as Mari’s rambling stopped as she took in his reply. The red that flushed to her cheeks matched Ladybugs suit as she silently nodded in an effort to reply. 

Nino finally linking Adrien’s other questions felt his smile grow into a shit eating grin at the new revelation that finally after 4 years it happened.

And all Adrien thought about was how much of a cute friend Marinette is when she’s embarrassed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ‘as a friend’ joke still gets me and after stormy weather 2 I just want to smash my head against a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be new to the fandom but I’m new to fan fiction. So sorry if this is a little slow, I want to build up the relationships between everyone first and hint at the changes from cannon
> 
> If you wish to contact me find me on tumblr at Kachenged :)


End file.
